


I dare It to break me.

by PeppermintPalimpsest



Series: Poetry collection [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Other, Past Sexual Abuse, Poetry, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:29:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28863321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeppermintPalimpsest/pseuds/PeppermintPalimpsest
Summary: On overcoming the desire to die.
Series: Poetry collection [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2116656
Kudos: 3





	I dare It to break me.

**Author's Note:**

> TW: Mention of past non-con sex and abuse.
> 
> Just some stuff I wrote a couple weeks back for emotional processing.

I dare it to break me,

make me.

A fool for my naked ambition.

\- A mission, oodles of fruits of fruition.

A rare lifting lilting thing compels me.

It has claws.

Claws upon paws upon teeth with which

It desires to scrape me.

I lack no aching.

I am no stranger to pain,

And the places it takes me.

Sure. Rape me.

Hate me -

Try to make me regret living on,

But I will rise!

My thighs are not soft,

And my hands are ornaments in disguise.

Save not your breath for sweet salted sorrow.

Make me look at ugly things, for I see the beauty in everything.

It has words that won’t wilt me.

It has killed before, but it has not killed me.

Tomorrow it will try again.


End file.
